Never Too Old
by PinkAngel17
Summary: A little festive fun. Bad summery. Hint of M/G.


Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds! So don't sue me.

Ok, I know I should be working on 'Missing', but this popped into my head so I figured I might as well go ahead and post it. It's a little early for Christmas, but hope you like it!

* * *

"_Adults are just kids grown up." Walt Disney_

_-----------------_

"You never played in the snow!?" Garcia asked Reid excitedly.

The team was lounging around Morgan's house just relaxing. They had been talking about Christmas traditions when JJ started telling them of how she and her parents would always make snowmen. That was when Reid announced he'd never actually played in snow. Garcia sat up quickly with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I just didn't…" Reid began to explain, but before he could Garcia jumped up from the sofa.

"Come on Reid." Garcia said happily as she pulled Reid to his feet.

"Garcia, what are you doing?" Reid asked as Garcia then pulled him out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Where's your coat?" She asked completely ignoring his question.

He pointed to his coat before Garcia grabbed it and threw it at him just as the others came into the hallway.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on." She said as she got her pink coat and purple gloves.

Reid put on his coat still slightly confused. As soon as he was ready Garcia opened the door and grabbed his arm before dragging him outside and into the snow. The others got their coats as well and followed with smiles.

Reid looked over to see Penelope smiling happily before bending down and scooping up some snow. She rolled it up and then turned to face him.

"This is a snowball Dr. Reid." She said and put it in his hands.

Reid looked down at it before looking back up at her.

"Go on, throw it." She said excitedly.

"Garcia, I'm not a kid anymore. I…"

"So? You're never too old to play in the snow." She said still smiling. "Here, I'll show you." She added when he didn't move.

Garcia bent down, got some more snow and made another snowball. She winked at Reid before turning quickly and throwing the ball at the agents still standing on the porch. It hit Morgan squire in the face and Reid and the others laughed as he dusted the snow off. Once he did he looked up and started running towards Garcia who immediately stared to run away.

The others laughed and watched as the two ran around the lawn throwing snowballs and dodging each other. Just as Garcia passed the porch Morgan tripped and fell into the snow making them laugh harder.

"You think that's funny do you?" Morgan said with a mischievous smile as he looked up at them.

"Oh yeah, defiantly." Emily said as she continued to laugh.

The next second she got a face full of snow. Hotch, who was standing next to her, started to laugh and then he too got hit with snow. He looked down at Morgan with a raised eyebrow, but Morgan just shrugged before looking over and seeing Garcia smirking and watching Hotch. Hotch looked over at Emily who had been glaring at Morgan and trying to get the snow out of her hair. They locked eyes and nodded slightly before taking off.

Hotch started after Garcia as Emily went for Morgan who had stood up.

Soon JJ and Rossi had joined in to help and within two minutes Reid too had gotten pulled in. They all ran around the yard throwing snowballs for another five minutes before Garcia fell back and started moving her arms back and forth. Morgan walked over to her and smiled before lying down next to her and doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked as he came up to them.

"We're making snow angels." Garcia said happily. "Come on Reid, make one with us."

"Owe, snow angels!" Emily exclaimed before falling down and making one too.

Garcia sat up, took Reid's hand and pulled him down next to her. "It's fun." She said simply.

Two hours later the yard was covered in snow angels and snowmen. It was starting to get late, so the team decided to go inside. They got some hot chocolate and coffee before gathering around Morgan's fireplace. The room was worm and comfortable as they sat together and laughed.

Reid and Emily were next to each other on the floor right in front of the fireplace, Hotch and Rossi each had an armchair, JJ was in a recliner, and Morgan and Garcia were on the sofa. Morgan had an arm around Garcia's shoulders holding her close and running his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like this well into the night, laughing and talking as snow began to fall outside.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
